Talk:Tesla Model X/@comment-34976174-20180312073418
From my first experience driving a Tesla at the Fremont Tesla factory & track, I was totally sold and knew I wanted to buy a Tesla. I spent a great deal of time driving both models (Tesla Model S & Tesla Model X), reading reviews and ultimately trying to decide which one would be the best for me. I was quite worried about the initial reviews of the Model X (not good!) and the Model S of course is one of the most loved cars of all-time. It’s the big and the small details that really put Tesla in a league of it’s own. The responsiveness of the accelerator (no lag time) makes driving safer. The regenerative braking combined with standard anti-lock brakes allows the vehicle to stop more quickly than any other car. Overall the safety ratings for both Model S & Model X are as close to perfect as one could ask for. I’m driving my wife and baby around and safety and comfort is paramount. I love the sleek James Bond look of the Model S and also appreciate how insanely quiet the car is when driving. If you’re reading reviews you’re already aware of how fast these cars are and how amazing it is that Tesla can “push” updates to the car, something that none of my other cars have ever been able to do. Even little things like the “frunk” (front trunk) on both cars is something that sets Tesla apart (I am often in San Francisco and having a very secure space to leave a laptop bag is very much appreciated). Other “nice to have” things like the door that opens as you walk up to your car, the music that starts playing where you left off as soon as you start to sit down, the automatic “hands-free" parallel parking feature, the hands-free voice controls that allow you to enter navigation items as specific as “the Safeway in the Marina District” without knowing the street name or address…I could go on and on and on. In case you’re interested, I ended up buying the Model X (although the noisier cabin on the freeway was almost a deal-breaker for me). I needed the extra storage space for stroller, suitcases, skis, etc. and I preferred being a bit higher up on the road. I chose the 6-seat configuration which is strangely similar to a mini-van in terms of access and comfort…but from the outside and from the drivers seat, this car is more like a hybrid of a rocket ship & an ultra lux SUV. One last feature that was pretty sweet was this referral link. By using referral code I was able to get free unlimited supercharging and even got $500 credit. If you are considering buying a Tesla, or if you just want a chance to RACE a TESLA SEMI, click http://ts.la/david41503 (TS dot LA /david41503) and type in your email address. You’ll automatically be setup to get the best referral if/when you’re ready to buy your Tesla.